Sunrise
by FlairforDrama
Summary: nother Blush ficlet. Oneshot. Blink is woken up early, but realizes that it isn't so bad if you're in the right company.


Author: Showbiz

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. Which pisses me off, but it's the sad truth.

Summary: Blink gets woken up early. Which, he realizes, isn't such a bad thing after all, if you're in the right company.

Rating: K...nothing _remotely_ smutty, though the word "dammit" does appear once. The horror.

Genre: Fluffygoodness

Author's Note: One night, I was laying in bed, and the idea for this fic popped into my head. It wouldn't leave me alone, and I was getting tired, so I wrote it down...this is a product of a sleepy Showbiz, which is (if possible) more bizarre than an awake Showbiz. I dunno if this really counts as fluff until the end, but I like it anyway. Oh, and the part about Mush smelling like summer...well, I really don't know where that came from. Anyways, just letting you that flames will be read, laughed at, then used to make s'mores. Thanks!

_Sunrise_

_"Blink…Blink…get up."_

Kid Blink groaned and pulled his pillow down tight over his ears. It was definitely too early to get up. _Way_ too early.

"C'mon Blink."

The blond boy shook his head, and brought his knees up to his chest. Blink grimaced as his blankets were pulled off. God, it was freezing. Blink started to shudder and shake. _Too early, too cold…_Blink cracked open his one good eye.

A dark-haired boy stood next to his bunk. Blink saw that the boy was standing with his blankets in his arms, and a huge grin plastered on his face. "Let's see how long yous last without this," the boy teased. "C'mon, get up you lazy bum, I wanna show you somethin'. It's worth it, I promise. "

Blink glanced around the lodging house. The rest of the boys were still asleep. "_Lucky bummers,"_ Blink thought. Well, of course the boys were still asleep. The windows were still dark; the sun hadn't even risen yet. Kloppman hadn't stomped upstairs to treat the boys to a rude awakening like he did every morning. Blink could still go back to sleep if he hurried. Sleep hadn't completely deserted him yet. He might glean a few more hours of shut-eye if he was lucky. But he wasn't.

"C'mon Kid, please?" Mush pleaded.

_"Dammit, he's gonna beg,"_ Blink thought.

Sure enough, Mush looked up at Blink, his chocolate-brown eyes as wide as dinner plates. He stuck out his bottom lip and pouted.

"Please?"

"Okay, okay. I'm up."

Mush smiled. "Be quiet, though. Y'know how Jack gets when he's woken up."

Blink nodded. He knew _exactly_ how Jack was. See, Race would just roll out of bed ready to go. A little bundle of sunshine. Blink didn't know how he did it. He just…got up. But Jack had to be literally pulled from his bed. After a good shove he'd wake up though; the fall from the top bunk wouldn't be pretty.

Blink put his bare feet on the cold wood floors. Mush was already tiptoeing towards the window. Kid shuffled after him, confused.

"Mush, what're you doin'?"

Mush put his fingers to his lips, quieting Blink. He shoved the window pane open and crawled through. Blink followed him out onto the fire escape, still slightly bleary-eyed. Mush grinned and hauled himself up onto the roof.

The blond boy followed suit. Once Blink was on the roof, Mush motioned to join him. He patted the rough patch of roof next to him. Blink sat down and asked "So, what're you goin' to show me? It'd better be good."

"Trust me, it will be," Mush replied, gazing out at the clustered rooftops of New York.

"Well, come on, out with it!" Blink encouraged.

Mush didn't even look at him, but pointed, "There," he said.

The sun had just made it's first appearance, and was climbing steadily above the rooftops. It had been years since Blink had seen the sunrise. He had forgotten how beautiful it really was. Kid Blink looked over at his best friend. Mush's curls were glinting in the sun and his tanned face was quirked into a smile. Blink had never really realized how much he loved that face. Struck by a sudden impulse, Blink put his arm around Mush's shoulder and leaned into his friend. Mush was warm and smelled like summer. Blink could feel the steady beating of Mush's heart. Mush was right, it was definitely worth getting up early for this.


End file.
